Shinkai Yuto
Shinkai Yuto is a new first-year student at Hakone Academy and a member of the Hakone Academy Bicycle Club. He is the sixth member of Hakone Academy's team participating in the second Inter High competition of the story. Appearance His facial features are similar to those of his older brother, Shinkai Hayato, but Yuto has dark, spiky hair and red eyes. During his first appearances, he was wearing a plastic, blonde girl festival mask to conceal his identity. Personality According to Izumida, Yuto's personality is somewhat similar to Hayato's in that he is aloof and self-confident. He also seems to like cute things, such as the "girlish" mask he usually wears, and shares his brother's habit of idly munching on food, especially dark chocolate bananas and Power Bars. He seems to have a competitive streak and likes to win, as shown in his race to the mountain checkpoint. This is mainly due to his inferiority in the presence of his 'god-like' brother. He who yearns to be labeled 'Shinkai Yuto', not 'Shinkai Hayato's little brother', shifted to becoming a climber. Yet on the second day of Inter High, Ashikiba made him realize how it was a mere facade to hide his complex and how much he likes sprinting. He used a mask to hide his face, mainly to avoid attention, be it from the comparisons to his brother, or from fan girls blushing over his looks. Also, because he is 3 years younger than Hayato, he would never be able to catch up to his brother's skills, especially physically, which left him very bitter and disheartened, even after he won his first race, he was referred to as Hayato's brother. Also, Ashikiba hates Yuto for being selfish and disrespectful to seniors, and he often thinks that nobody understood his pain because he never cared about theirs. Skills and Techniques Due to his slim body, he seems to have the body to be an exceptional climber. But since he has been riding alongside his brother all this time, his body was also well-made to be a sprinter. This is a valuable skill on Day 2 of Inter High because the Mountain Checkpoint is close to the finish line. On day 2 of Inter High, he is able to gain 200m over the Hakogaku pack by himself, given he has conserved so much energy by himself. He is so agile on the bike due to his great bike control, he can easily draft, then cut right across on the outside for passes, but he can do so on the climb, while it is a standard manoeuvre for sprinters and All-rounders. He can also perform power moves by standing up and use his shoulders to force riders to the side of the road without bumping, which has more gravel, slowing them down. He also forced Onoda to the cliff face after using the same technique to Teshima. However, Ashikiba can counter same same move on him. He also kept up with Imaizumi and Midousuji's harsh braking into the final 90-degree bend, a move that is essential for sprinters and All-rounders. He finally broke through and trasformed to the same form as Hayato in the final 50m. Trivia ;Misc * When asked if Yuto wants to be a girl, Watanabe-sensei said that "he'd explain it in the manga". * Yuto's favorite foods are vegetables. * Yuto’s image animal is a prairie dog. Category:Hakone Academy Bicycle Club Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Cyclists Category:Climber